


once upon a dream

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday present for my friend, F/M, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin has a dream about Jakob that makes facing him the next day quite difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my trashy friend's birthday soon and I love her, so she gets filth.  
> 

_Jakob had her pinned to the wall with enough strength to keep her in place, but even doing this, there was an delicacy to his movements that she had never seen in anyone before. He was almost unrecognizable compared to the clumsy young man she had befriended in childhood, but he was still the same Jakob she had known all of her life, and he had her pinned with his mouth just centimeters away from her ear._

“ _You look simply beautiful like this, Lady Corrin,” he said, his voice low and soft that it caused her to squirm._

“ _I don't...” she murmured, unable to fully voice her thoughts, she was so flustered. She was completely unsure of how they had even gotten into this position, but it felt so natural that she did not question it for long, even knowing that there had never been anything between her and Jakob before this._

“ _You don't what?” he asked. “Agree with me? Well, far be it from me to argue you with you, milady, but this time I'm afraid I'll have to make an exception.” He pulled back to give her an appraising glance, and she felt as though his gaze alone were enough to push her to her limits._

“ _Just as I thought, absolutely ravishing.” His smile gave her a shiver and she bit down hard on her lip. “I really don't think I can resist you.” Without another moment of hesitation, he leaned in for a kiss, pressing his body against hers, and though she returned his kiss with all of the pent up passion he had created in her, he was quick to pull out of it and begin covering her neck with smaller kisses, ever the tease._

_Corrin let out a cracked moan, leaning her body further into his, desperate for any sort of contact to relieve the pressure that had been building up for so long now. She didn't know how much longer she could stand to wait, and even if she didn't recall how long she had wanted this with_ him _, she knew that she had never done anything like this with another person, and she knew that she had a lot of frustration to work out. Jakob was offering her that outlet now, but, damn it all, he was being such a tease about it and she was going crazy!_

“ _Please,” she murmured quietly, blushing as she realized that she was resorting to begging. “Please, I don't know how much more I can...”_

“ _Well, if you insist, then I don't think I'm in any position to say no,” he replied, giving her one last smile before he began trailing kisses down her body. She didn't remember taking her clothes off, but his kisses met bare skin and she was getting so hot now that she felt as though she would explode, and it really didn't matter how fast he went now, she was already so very close, and her breath caught in her throat and she clenched her fists as she was suddenly there._

_Corrin gasped as pleasure like she'd never felt before washed over her, and she tried to look down at Jakob only to find that he was no longer there and-_

She was alone in her room, panting as she woke up, the dull throb of her orgasm still pulsing between her legs. It took her a moment to gather her bearings and figure out what was going on, and how she had gotten from standing against a wall with Jakob to laying in her bed with nobody around. Obviously, it had all been a dream, which made a lot of the weirder things- such as not knowing how she had gotten there or where her clothes had gone- make a lot more sense, but that brought on an entirely new problem for her.

Why on _earth_ had she been dreaming about Jakob in that situation in the first place? She knew that it was only natural she should have an erotic dream every now and again; it wasn't as if she was releasing her frustrations any other ways, after all. But to dream about her own _butler_ , when there was no reason for her to think of him in such a way was a little bit too much.

Corrin took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down and shake off the remnants of arousal- because, really, it had been a _very_ nice dream- and think about this rationally. It had to be by chance that it was Jakob. After all, she spent most of her time with him and it was just a dream. There wasn't anyone she was specifically interested in, so her subconscious must have just conjured him up because she saw him so much.

Even though that explanation made perfect sense, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach nonetheless, because she knew, deep down, that it wasn't that simple. No matter how hard she had tried to deny a growing attraction to the man she had known most of her life, it was getting to be impossible, and her dreams were just a reminder of the fact that her feelings were most certainly there. She wanted him, plain and simple, but she couldn't help but think that her feelings were wrong, and she did whatever she could to repress them.

Shaking her head, she decided that it would be best if she tried to go back to sleep before she had too long to think about this. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of the images that came into it as soon as she did, trying to clear her mind completely, and hoping that, when sleep came, her dreams would be relatively normal this time.

~X~

When Corrin woke up for the second time, it was finally morning, and she was lucky enough to not have any more strange dreams. In fact, things were so normal that she almost forgot that she had been woken up in the middle of the night, and it was only when she remembered how tired she was that it came back to her, and she felt her face go hot in embarrassment.

But that was nothing compared to how embarrassed she felt when Jakob came into her room for their morning routine. For as long as she could remember, he took it upon himself to brush her hair in the morning, and once, this had been one of her favorite times because it gave them a chance to converse one on one, but today, things were very different.

She couldn't stop blushing and was glad that she didn't have to face him while he brushed her hair, because she was sure that her face would give away exactly what was on her mind. Try as she might, she could not forget the way he had looked at her in her dream, or the way he had kissed her, and try as she might, she could not stop other fantasies from creeping in. Never had she had so much trouble being close to him, but now there was a dull, hot ache between her legs, and she fidgeted, wishing that she could do something to make it go away.

And Jakob was wonderfully oblivious, with no idea just how much his presence was affecting her. He talked to her like always, and though her responses were simple and distracted, he kept talking, and she struggled to keep her breathing even. Why had she never realized just how badly she wanted him, and why had she had to realize it _now_ of all times? Corrin would surely lose her mind if this was how things would be every time she saw him!

Finally, he stepped back and handed her a mirror, asking if she was satisfied with her reflection. She gave him a small nod, standing up and crossing the room without looking at him, busying herself by sorting through one of her drawers. Jakob made no move to leave, instead saying, “If there's something you're looking for, I'm sure I can help you find it.”

“N-no,” she said, too quickly. “That'll be fine. You're...dismissed.” She rarely spoke so formally with anyone, but she was hardly herself right now.

“Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but you've been awfully...quiet this morning. Are you feeling alright?”

“Perfect,” she lied, still without looking at him. She did not turn around even as he said his farewell and left her room, and only when she was sure that he was gone did she let out the breath that she was holding. The problem had only just begun, and already it was completely out of hand, and, though she knew she should not add any fuel to her fantasies, she had been left so aroused by their brief encounter that she had no choice but to take care of that before beginning her day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was no easier on Corrin, and she fond herself doing whatever she could to avoid coming across Jakob. If she didn't come into contact with him, she wouldn't have to deal with her strange feelings or give him any cause for suspicion, and so it seemed like the flawless plan. And, perhaps in theory, it was, but actually making that much effort to avoid him was a lot of work, and there were times when she really couldn't get away from him and would have to do what she could to keep from making eye contact while she blushed like a fool.

She was grateful when the day was over, hoping that she would be able to forget about this by morning. Maybe a good night's sleep would cure her of the strange lust that had taken hold of her- as unlikely as that sounded. She even had Felicia tell Jakob that she was going straight to sleep and would not be needing anything that night, and if Felicia noticed anything off about her, she didn't say anything.

It wasn't much of a victory, knowing that she had spent the day avoiding him like a coward, but Corrin didn't care as long as she wasn't forced into anymore situations like that morning. She could only hope that she got over this ridiculous infatuation- if she could even call it that- soon, so that everything could go back to the way it was supposed to be.

It was just as she was about to get ready for bed that she heard a knock at her door, and the voice she least wanted to hear at that moment spoke to her from the other side. “Milady?” asked Jakob, and even though it was the voice she least wanted to hear, she felt a little thrill when he spoke. “Would it be already if I spoke to you for a moment?”

Rarely did he ask anything of her, and she knew that this had to mean he had noticed her unusual behavior. She was tempted to pretend to be asleep and act as if she hadn't heard him, but she felt so guilty for her treatment that day, and what was more, she really wanted to see him. “Come in,” she said, hoping that this did not mean that she was finally giving in to her desires.

As soon as Jakob had crossed into her room, she regretted letting him in, staring at the floor rather than making eye contact. He cleared his throat before getting right down to business and saying, “Forgive me for being so bold, but I couldn't help but notice that you've been very distant since this morning. If I've done anything to offend you, I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, and if you'd prefer I left your service-”

“No!” she interrupted. “No, no, that isn't...” For just a moment, she looked up at him to show her sincerity, and when she actually got a good look at him, it was all over for her. A soft moan escaped her lips without her even having a second to think about it, and Jakob looked at her in concerned confusion.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked, starting to close the distance between them. But she wanted him so badly that she knew she could not allow him to get any closer, not if she wanted to make it out of this with her dignity intact.

“Yes, there's no need to...” She stepped back as he stepped closer. “No need to worry about me.”

His face fell once more and he sighed. “I see. Really, I do wish you would tell me what I've done to offend you...”

“There isn't anything you've done, I just...” Corrin bit her lip, her resistance slipping more and more until she wasn't sure that there was any hope left for her. “I've been...” If she kept trying to lie to him, she would only hurt his feelings more, and she'd rather him laugh at how ridiculous she was being than do something to hurt him. The only problem was finding the words for what she wanted to say. “I've been...feeling strange, but it isn't because of anything you did.”

“Are you sick?”

“I'm not...no, I'm not sick.”

“Then if you aren't sick, what's got you feeling strange?” He looked at her with such concern, like he was willing to do whatever it took to make her feel better, and she knew that there was only one thing he could do for her. And she knew that there really was no hope for her anymore, that no matter what came after, she was no longer able to resist going for this.

“You,” she said softly before leaning in for a kiss, and if he had any intention of resisting it, he did not, and even when she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, he didn't try to pull away. Eventually, he even relaxed into it, and when she felt him returning her kiss, her heart skipped a bit. This was really happening, there was no way that she could mistake this for a dream. Her dream had been vivid, yes, but this was so much more _real_.

She could really feel the heat of his body against hers, and the way he kissed her made it feel as though he was just as desperate for this as she was. Could it be that he had returned her feelings? How long had he been experiencing this, and how had he managed to hide it so well? It made her heart race all the more to think that Jakob had wanted her, perhaps much longer than she had known she wanted him.

When their kiss was finally broken, they were both short of breath and Corrin was surprised by just how flushed his cheeks were. She had not seen Jakob lose his composure in a very long time, and to see it now and to know that it was because of something she had done was incredible. There was a brief silence, as she was sure that he was at just as much a loss for words as she, before he finally cleared his throat and spoke.

“Milady, are you sure that you...want this?” He seemed so unsure, something that was so out of character for him, that it was endearing.

“Only if you do,” she replied softly. “I do...I do want this, but I don't want you to do this out of a sense of duty, or anything like that. I only want you to do this if you want to, if...if you want me as well. Do you?” Even knowing that all of his actions indicated that he did want her, she was still worried for a moment that he would turn her down. But instead, he only smiled.

“I've wanted you for longer than I can say,” he said, “but I never thought I would have the chance to voice my feelings. It's all so terribly improper, and I was sure that there was something wrong, for me to be feeling that way. Even now, I feel like I'm overstepping a boundary, but if it's what my lady wants, then it can't really be wrong at all.”

“I think I've wanted you all along, but it took me so long to realize it, and once I did, it was more than I could handle,” she confessed. “And that's why I've been avoiding you, because being near you was just...too much.”

“Well, then,” he said, “shall I see what I can do to fix that?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jakob helped Corrin out of her clothes, and she wondered how he could be so calm about the ordeal. He was so professional about it all while she couldn't stop blushing, hoping that he wouldn't be disappointed by what he saw when she was completely exposed before him. But then she was, and the last of her clothing dropped to the floor, and she saw something in his expression shift and his cheeks go red.

“Beautiful,” he said quietly, and then looked surprised, as if he hadn't realized he was saying it out loud. Quickly, he turned away and set to removing his own clothes, and she wasn't sure what to think. She was pleased that he seemed to like what he saw, but she was still nervous about what they were about to do, and though she was eager to see him as well, she knew that that would be another huge change.

Even in her dream, he hadn't been naked, and she had not been able to conjure an image in her mind of what he might look like. Any attempts to had left her incredibly flustered and embarrassed, and she could only hope that she would be able to keep her composure while in contact with the real thing. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling foolish even as she did it, but when he had turned back around, he didn't so much as chuckle at her.

“You can open your eyes if you want to, milady,” he said. She did, and her face grew even warmer as she took in the sight of him. Though he was lean, he had a very nice body that his many layers of clothing had all but hidden from her, and she bit her lip, squirming.

“I...thank you for this,” was all she could think to say, and a gentle smile broke out across his face.

“I should be the one thanking you,” he replied, closing the remaining distance between them and picking her up without any warning. “Forgive me for being impatient.” With that, he carried her to her bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her, one of his hands dropping between her legs.

Corrin moaned softly as he began to rub her, feeling just how badly she needed him. It was all she could do not to beg him for this, but she wouldn't have been able to find the words to speak even if she had wanted to, and he seemed to know what she wanted anyhow, not wasting much time on that before shifting positions a bit. Guiding his cock with his hand, he rubbed his tip against her, and she shivered.

“Don't tease me,” she gasped, and he gave her one of his wicked grins.

“As you wish, Lady Corrin,” he replied, and jerked his hips, pushing himself into her and causing her to groan. It did hurt a bit, but he was trying to be careful with her, and beneath the pain there was a pleasure that she focused on, knowing that she only had to wait for her body to adjust to this. He stroked her cheek, telling her how beautiful she looked like this, and it was so similar to her dream that it nearly did her in right then and there.

When he gave a few gentle thrusts, she had to fight to regain her composure. The pain was fading into something else, something like she had never felt before, and she held onto Jakob's neck, arching her back as if to bring her deeper inside of him. He moaned, and the sound gave her such a thrill that she mimicked it without even realizing it, and then the two of them were working in tandem, their hips moving opposite of one another's as they worked toward their own release.

If she were in her right mind, she thought she would have tried to tell him about her dream to see if that excited him, but there was no way she would be able to manage a sentence in her current state. That would have to wait for some other time, but even thinking about the fact that there would be another time, that they would continue to do this, thrilled her more than she could say.

She had never realized just how badly she wanted him before, but now she desperately hoped that this would become a permanent fixture in her life, and that perhaps they could even pursue a relationship. Jakob meant so much to her, and it was dawning on her that she cared more for him than she knew, that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, if he would have her.

And he looked at her with such adoration that she hoped that he would have her. She hoped that that meant he felt the same way and that he had simply done a very good job of hiding it over the years. He was so dedicated to her in every way that it would only make sense for him to be dedicated to her in that aspect of life as well, and she wondered if it was too much for her to already imagine what he would be like as her husband.

Whatever the case, it was those fantasies that pushed her closer to her climax, and she could feel herself tensing, could feel it building up within her. Jakob seemed to be able to sense this as well and murmured to her, “You're absolutely stunning, milady. The look on your face right now is indescribable.”

That was all it took for her, and she cried out so loudly that she would have been terrified of someone hearing her were she not lost in her own pleasure. But she could think of nothing else, she was so overwhelmed, and she was only vaguely aware of Jakob pulling out of her. She came to her senses just in time to watch him neatly finish himself with his hand, and she was entranced by the look of self-indulgence on his face when he came, an expression she had never seen him make before. She looked forward to being able to bring that out in him again in the future.

“I hope that was to your satisfaction,” he said, his voice a bit stiff. He was trying to act professional again, but it was hard to maintain that facade after what they had done together. “I never would have expected you to ask for something like that from me, but I hope that I could give you exactly what you wanted.”

“All that and more,” she said softly, once again shy. It would take some getting used to, this level of intimacy, but she was so happy in that moment that she couldn't wait for the day that they would be completely comfortable with one another. “Do you think you'd like to...keep this up?” She could feel her face going red as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Though Jakob blushed just as deeply as she did, he did not hesitate to reply, “Oh, absolutely.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, friendo


End file.
